Verdadero Deseo
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Desde que Mikaela perdió su humanidad dejó de darle importancia a las cosas; sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda menos esperada, se da cuenta que aún tiene un deseo por cumplir, por ello, aguantará ser la marioneta de los vampiros [POV Mika] [Mika&Yu (?)]


**Verdadero Deseo  
**

 **Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End** pertenece a **Takaya Kagami.**

* * *

 _ **Verdadero Deseo  
**_

≈ _O.S≈_

 _* * * En ésta vida, ya no me importa nada, sólo salvar a mi hermano, a Yu-chan* * *_

Mikaela

El encuentro con Yu, me dejó confundido, incluso se podría decir que en cuestión de segundos, su presencia destrozó la barrera de «nada me importa» que creé alrededor mío hace un par de años atrás.

Por esa razón, necesitaba colocar mis ideas en el orden adecuado, ya que desde lo ocurrido en Shinjuku mis ideas parecen las piezas de un rompecabezas sin armar. Sin embargo la única forma que se me ocurrió de hacerlo, fue mantenerme alejado por un rato de tanto vampiro.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas no siempre resultan tal cuál lo planeamos, pues para desgracia mía, Krul me mando a llamar para que asistiera a una reunión con ella. A regañadientes lo hice. Obedecí la orden de la tercera progenitora, enseguida que salí de la cámara de recuperación.

Esa reunión abarcó gran parte del día. Tanto que cuando me di cuenta, ya había caído la noche; pero no me importó, porque tenía una meta en la cabeza y nada, ni nadie impediría que la cumpliera.

Cuando estuve desocupado, sin prisa alguna salí del palacio de Krul Tepes y comencé a divagar por las destruidas calles de lo que alguna vez fue un distrito de humano.

Deambule en silencio, teniendo de única compañera a la luna llena. Éste astro, iluminaba con su tenue luz mi camino para que no me perdiera en la oscuridad; no obstante, sabía de antemano que ya era muy tarde para mí, porque ya había sido atrapado por las garras de la oscuridad...

O al menos, de esa forma lo veo.

Fui enviado a las entrañas de la oscuridad sin dar mi autorización. Allí permanecí tratando de no consumirme por las tinieblas, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, porque en menos de lo esperado me doblegue ante una de las reinas de la oscuridad. Me quebré ante Krul Tepes, hasta que Mikaela Hyakuya desapareció por completo.

¿Y ahora qué queda de Mika-sama? Ya nada. El mocoso del orfanato Hyakuya se esfumó para siempre para dar paso a un horrible vampiro. El ahora, vampiro Mikaela vive con resentimiento porque por culpa de su otro «yo» perdió a la escasa familia que tenía.

—Por culpa de un infantil plan... Todos se fueron. —susurré al viento, dándome cuenta que por divagar llegué más rápido al sitio que buscaba.

Desde ahí observé el lugar al que llegué. Es un edificio abandonado, pero no cualquier edificio, aquí estoy lo suficientemente alejado de los vampiros y más cerca del ganado o mejor dicho, de Yu-chan.

Sé que debo de estar loco por venir aquí, donde corro el riesgo de ser atrapado por los humanos, pero no me importa con tal de permanecer alejado de una especie que odio más que los codiciosos humanos.

Es cierto que odio a los humanos, pero odio más a los vampiros; porque ellos me arrebataron a mi familia de la forma más cruel que pueda existir.

Dejé de pensar cosas tristes que aunque me duelan aceptar, a mí ya no me conciernen y me dispuse a entrar al edificio.

Entre por una de las puertas que tenía, procurando no hacerme daño con los restos de cristal que había. Ya que lo que menos deseaba, era tener que volver arrastrándome hasta donde Krul y Ferid para que me curaran con su maldita tecnología.

Con facilidad, busqué las escaleras que el edificio poseía y subí por ellas, mientras en mi interior surgía la duda de sí sería considerado un ladrón por entrar sin permiso...

Quien sabe. Tal vez sí soy un ladrón que roba la sangre de otros para evitar caer aún más bajo de lo que ya estoy, pero no me importa, a decir verdad, ya nada me importa.

En medio de mis pensamientos absurdos, llegué a la azotea del edificio. Allí me encamine hasta la baranda, donde me recargue para armar el rompecabezas que está en mi cabeza.

En sí, no tenía idea de cómo actuar de ahora en adelante. Sabía que debía alejar a Yu de los humanos, pero no tenía cómo hacerlo o tal vez sí, pero no me fiaba de ese plan.

No quiero creer en Krul. Mi instinto me dice que trama otra cosa conmigo y con Yu; y la verdad, no me apetece salvar a mi hermano del asqueroso ganado para traerlo a un lugar peor.

Entonces qué puedo hacer...

Desconozco la respuesta. Estoy confundido y por ello, me aterra realizar el siguiente movimiento.

Lanzó un suspiró, al mismo tiempo que posó la mirada en el cielo. El infinito firmamento está despejado, permitiéndome observar claramente las estrellas y la luna. Me da envidia por ello, porque yo no puedo ser tan claro como el cielo.

¿Será acaso por qué no soy humano?

No. ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Sacudo la cabeza para ahuyentar esa idea. El ser humano o vampiro no tiene nada que ver, lo único que basta es la inteligencia para crear un plan factible que me permita salvar a Yu.

—¿Qué plan puedo realizar? ¿Cómo libero a Yu-chan? —Me pregunté en voz alta, teniendo en cuanta que nadie más escucha mis dudas; sin embargo todo se va al demonio, en cuanto notó que alguien más me acompaña.

Una molesta risilla me alerta, por lo que fastidiado volteó en su dirección, encontrándome con la odiosa figura de Ferid.

Luce arrogante igual que siempre, lo cual logra ponerme de malas. ¿Acaso me sigue? O ¿Por qué diablos siempre está cerca mío?

—¿Qué pasa Mika-chan, estás confundido? —suelta de golpe, acercándose hacía mí para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos— ¿Necesitas un plan, Mika-chan? ¿Por qué? Sí hasta donde recuerdo eras bueno con los planes o ya olvidastes el de escape que planeaste para huir junto con los niños del orfanato. —recuerda con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Lo odio. Me da asco su presencia. Por ello, mientras él se burlaba me solté de su agarre y retrocedí un par de pasos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me seguiste? —cuestioné a la defensiva. Si creía que le iba a perdonar que se burlara de la que fue mi familia, estaba equivocado.

—¡Qué genio! Tienes suerte que seas lindo Mika. —informa de manera lasciva.

Por mi parte, quiero huir de él. De la mirada de deseo que me dirige, porque me recuerda a un pasado que prefiero mantener en el olvido.

—Te hice una pregunta. —lancé en un gruñido que acompañado con mi mirada, hacen la combinación perfecta de furia acumulada.

—Y te escuché, mocoso, pero ¿sabes qué? No me interesa contestar —responde, haciendo uso de su verdadera forma de ser. Tras su respuesta intentó ignorar su presencia, no obstante él vuelve a hablar—. Mikaela, ¿Para qué quieres salvar a tú princesa?

Pregunta de la nada . Tomandome con la guardia baja. ¿Para qué lo quiero salvar?, es obvia mi respuesta, además creo que Ferid Bathory la sabe y solo quiere jugar conmigo.

—Es obvió. Para que los sucios humanos ya no lo utilicen. —mencionó, seguro de cada palabra que salé de mis labios.

Él permanece en silencio. Imitando la acción que hice cuando recién llegué aquí, solo que a diferencia mía, el coloca una de sus manos bajo su barbilla. Está pensando, lo sé.

—Y luego qué. Lo vas a traer a un mundo plagado de vampiros. Definitivamente, ¡es un buen plan! —identifique sarcasmo en su voz y a su vez, logró que quisiera enterrarle mi espada en alguna parte de su cuerpo por tratarme de ésta forma.

—Por supuesto que...

—No me respondas. Los planes que tengas con tú princesa no me interesan, simplemente te quiero ayudar para que no te precipites... —indica, alejándose de la baranda y volviendo a la entrada de la azotea— o mejor dicho, para que guardes el secreto de que me viste. —musita, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

En cuanto se fue suspiró aliviado. Me gusta no tener que estar bajo la inquisidora mirada rojiza de Ferid, aunque desgraciadamente, su presencia provocó estragos en mi interior.

—Me preguntó para qué quiero realmente salvar a Yu-chan. —susurró al viento. Deseando porque alguien me dé la respuesta, pero como era de esperarse nada sucedió. La respuesta que anhelaba nunca llegó.

Nuevamente vuelvo a recostarme en la baranda, cerrando los ojos para realizar lo que los humanos hacen cuando desconocen la respuestas a sus dudas.

Buscó en mi interior. Y cuando tengo la respuesta abro los ojos.

Éste descubrimiento, ayuda a que una sonrisa sincera se filtre en mis labios. La respuesta era tan obvia que por culpa de mis imprudencias me mantenía cegado, pero ya no más. Todo está claro para mí.

—Yo te salvaré, Yu-chan. Sin importar lo que me cueste —juré bajo la luna llena—. Porque mientras estemos los dos juntos, podremos salir adelante.

Y para ello, haré lo que sea necesario. Después de todo, lo único que me queda en ésta vida es Yu-chan y por él, no me importará seguir trabajado como la marioneta de Krul por un tiempo más.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Desde que me vi Owari no Seraph, me dio ganas de escribir de Mika y/o Yu. Por ello, cuando tuve la oportunidad, escribí este pequeño O.S acerca de lo que me da la impresión, siente Mika.

Por allí, entre mis curiosidades, también tengo un avancé de una secuencia de drabbles enfocada en Mika y Yu, veré si la publico para aportar al fandom.


End file.
